


Terrence's Precious Gift

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Terrence's Precious Gift

**It was on a calm,damp and rainy afternoon in Chicago and while everyone else was curled up with a book to read, Jamie Baitmore,know known as Jamie Cley,was trying to have a quiet afternoon nap while her other children were sound asleep in their own rooms. Jamie was nine months pregnant with her last two children from her ex-boyfriend who had stalked her for years. Her other children,Hailley,Carrie,Bridgette and Brianna were all twins and were born three years apart. As for these last two children,Jamie hoped that once they were born,the military would do the right thing and hand over the backlogged child support money he owed. Not that money in the Cley household was tight, but it would help if she'd had a little extra in their children's Trustfund accounts so that they could all one day go to University the way she and Terrence did and study what ever they decide to do with their lives. As Jamie was resting on her side,a familiar feeling was slipping down her leg and in a flash she knew that her water must've broken which meant that the last two children to be born were on the way. Reaching over to the nightstand on Terrence's side of the bed, Jamie retrieved the digital stop watch and turned it on to time her contractions before calling her husband up from downstairs where he was making lunch for the family. As time went on,Jamie's contractions gradually became stronger and closer together marking the beging of the birth of the last two little Cleys.**

**Brianna wonders by her mothers room cradling her mother's cat on her way downstairs for lunch stops and says:** Mommy? What wrong?

 **Jamie hears her daughter's voice and says:** Your sister or sisters are about to be born very soon. Mommy's water broke and her contractions are very close together

 **Bridgette:** You want me to go get daddy up from downstairs?

 **Jamie:** Yes baby,you go get daddy from downstairs Brianna,you can go find the cat and bring him to mommy. He helped mommy get through your births by being a calm,cool and collected kitty cat and not panicking.

 **Brianna walks into her mother's room and hands over Silverstar saying:** Here mommy, here's your kitty. He was in my room.

 **Jamie takes SilverStar from Brianna's arms and says:** You mister are going to keep me calm while I have the last of your mistresses!

 **Bridgette goes downstairs to tell her father that her mother was in labor and needed him and also to help bring up the lunch trays. Following her nose,Bridgette found her father and four older sisters in the kitchen behind the breakfast bar,hops up on her stool and says:** Hi!

 **Terrence looks up and says:** Oh hello Bridgette,what's wrong?

 **Bridgette:** Mommy says the baby's coming soon. It's almost time for the baby to arrive.

 **Terrence looks at the four older girls and says:** You four continue making lunch for your siblings and while your at it get some buckets and boil some water so that I'll have it to clean your mother up with. Oh yeah and in one of the big pots your mother has,fill it up with boiling water,add a pinch of salt and dump every instrument in my black bag in the pot and sterilize them then bring them upstairs to our room,as for you my little messenger,you go get your old baby blankets and bring in some of your old favorite baby clothes for the baby to wear.

 **Bridgette climbs down off her stool and follows her father back upstairs and heads into her room,goes right to her trunk,opens the lid, pulls her wagon over then pulls out several unopened receiving blankets and several outfits that were given to her when she was born but were several sizes too small for her when she and her sister were born and put them into her wagon that was beside her and takes the wagon of baby stuff to her parent's room and says:** Here's the stuff I have in my trunk.

 **Terrence looks down and says:** I remember these! One of your realatives gave them to us but they were way too big for the older girls and way too small for Bridgette and Brianna to wear so we put them in a trunk for Brianna to have since Bridgette had the same thing! I never realized how many receiving blankets we were given until now.


End file.
